


Never too late

by NatsuriSuzuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Suicide, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuriSuzuki/pseuds/NatsuriSuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat vit avec Gamzee et Dieu sait que c'est difficile. Parce qu'il se drogue, parce qu'il est obsédé par sa fenêtre, ses voix et tous ces trucs que personne comprend. Dans quelques jours ils seront à la rue. Et tout ça, ça fait peur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon premier texte terminé ever, désolé pour des éventuelles fautes ou manque. Je suis ouvert à toute critique constructive !  
> Le Disclaimer revient à Andrew Hussie ainsi qu'à Three Days Grace pour la chanson Never too late.
> 
> Oh et s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas si vous pensez ne pas supporter la violence. Je dirais pas que c'est Hannibal ou un truc à la Saw non plus, loin de là, mais je préférerais ne pas choquer qui que ce soit.
> 
> Et ce site est quand même vachement bien pour poster des trucs. Je suis pas habitué mais c'est cool.
> 
> Bonne lecture si vous vous risquez à cette chose !

« Gamzee, descends de là. Je vais finir par la barricader cette fenêtre, tu sais. »

Aujourd'hui, ça doit faire la quatrième fois. Plus ou moins. Je ne compte plus, tellement il s'acharne à s'y vautrer. C'est affligeant, cette obstination. Ce clown n'est pas capable de retenir seulement quelques mots. Ou simplement d'écouter ce que je lui dit. J'en ai ma claque, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à le laisser seul. Parce qu'il reste mon meilleur pote.  
Connard de meilleur pote.

« Descends de là j't'ai dit, sinon c'est moi qui vient te chercher, Makara. »

Enfin. Il m'a entendu. Et il revient vers moi. Comme d'habitude.  
Et comme d'habitude, il tombe à mes pieds, je le prends dans mes bras et j'embrasse son front en sueur, c'est totalement écœurant mais y a pas moyen de faire autrement. J'ai de son maquillage à la con partout, mais c'est pas grave. Parce que maintenant il pleure.

Comme une putain d'habitude.

« J'veux pas y aller, Karkat, j'veux rester là, j'ferai rien de mal j'te l'promets…

\- Personne t'y oblige, crétin. Surtout pas moi. Ça me ferait mal que tu saute. T'es qu'un crétin. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Crétin.  
\- Mais ils veulent que j'y aille, putain, ils veulent que j'y aille…  
\- Non, personne ne veut ça, tu peux pas juste te rendre compte que t'es pas dans un état normal là ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est moi qui suis con… »

Plus ça va, moins j'y crois. Croire en quoi ? J'en sais rien. Au fait qu'il sache qui je suis. Je suis Karkat, très certainement. Je suis le mec à qui il s'accroche pour pleurer, tous les jours, tout le temps. Et je suis celui qui l'empêche de sauter. Franchement, qu'il y aille à sa fenêtre, je m'en fous.  
Qu'il dise qu'il doive sauter, je m'en fous.  
Qu'on soit au cinquième étage, ça, je m'en fous déjà moins. Ce con dit qu'il est attiré par les maisons, qu'elles lui tendent la main ou un truc du genre. J'en sais rien, j'y comprends rien, et je veux pas savoir. Je veux juste pas qu'il se laisse aller. Parce qu'y a pas de mains sur les maisons, les immeubles et les voitures.  
Si seulement ce gars était juste un mec qui a des troubles de la personnalité, je pourrais le supporter facilement, j'suis assez fort pour ça, je crois. Mais non, bien sûr, non. Fallait qu'il soit bien pire que ça. Bien pire.  
On se relève, et on va direct dans la cuisine. De toute façon c'est l'heure de manger. On sera bientôt à la porte, alors ces derniers temps, au lieu de payer le loyer avec ce qui nous reste d'argent, on s'est juste acheté des trucs excellents à manger, plutôt que d'économiser pour ne pas rester. Bien sûr y avait pas que la bouffe. Mais ça je veux éviter d'y penser. C'est pas le moment. Alors je profite.

« C'est bon, t'as séché tes larmes, Marie-Madeleine ? On peut manger ?  
\- Oui… J'suis désolé Karkat, je…  
\- Ouais je sais. T'es désolé. Comme toujours. Je sais. Mange, c'est le dernier sandwiche qu'on a. Demain, à midi, on passe aux pâtes.  
\- Et toi tu manges pas ? »

Non.

« Eh bien… J'ai déjà mangé, d'accord ?  
\- Tu m'as pas attendu ?  
\- Non. Désolé, je mourrais de faim. Tu me pardonnes ?  
\- Oui, qu'il dit avec son sourire. Évidemment, t'es mon meilleur pote. »

Ton seul pote, tu veux dire. Abruti va. Évidemment, puisque tu te rends pas compte que t'as pas d'amis à part moi. T'as que des gens qui te détestent et ça non plus tu le vois pas. Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi t'es jamais lucide, Gamzee ? Pourquoi tu nous as foutus dans ce merdier, et pourquoi je t'ai pas juste foutu en hôpital psychiatrique au lieu de te garder là, à mentir à la proprio sur nos sorties d'argent énormes, à cause desquelles on peut pas lui payer le loyer ? Pourquoi elle a dû être si sympa avec nous au lieu de nous foutre à la porte ? Et pourquoi dans seulement quelques jours on y sera, dans la rue ?  
Putain.  
Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain. Je pourrais dire ça pendant des heures. Mais c'est pas le moment, non plus. Pas encore. Pas encore.  
Il finit de manger. Je m'y attendais pas, mais il me donne la fin de son repas, que j'accepte à contrecœur – en apparence seulement, en vérité je crève de faim. Et après on va se vautrer devant la télé. Le seul truc électronique qu'on a dans cette maison. Parce qu'on nous a retiré tout le reste. Enfin, à part mon portable, et notre radio. Comme d'habitude, on zappe directement sur la musique. C'est l'automne, les bouses internationales à la zumba et autres daubes qui font danser les chiens en chaleurs sont parties. Maintenant il reste la pop nostalgique, les artistes engagés ou un peu de rock pas trop mauvais. Et la musique que Gamzee adore. Qui passe chaque jour. Parce que je demande toujours à ce que les gens la recommandent à la chaîne, avec moi. Lui il en sait rien, bien sûr. Mais j'ai des amis, moi. Et je peux compter sur leur soutien hypocrite. Pris en pitié parce que j'ai ce fléau de rester avec ce con, ce reclus de la société qui fait peur à voir. C'est eux les vrais salauds. Tous des pauvres types. Mais que j'aime quand même, comme le clown.  
Il a enfin quelque chose d'autre dans l'estomac. Il retrouve un peu sa lucidité. Un peu. Juste assez pour prendre sa guitare, lorsque sa chanson commence. Et là, je me cale contre lui, les yeux fermés, et je l'écoute. Jouer, chanter. Ce connard a une belle voix. Il chante bien. Trop bien. Pour des paroles qui ne sont pas adaptées à mon état d'esprit de ces derniers jours là. Ça finit de me miner le moral.

_« Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around, cause it's not too late, it's never too late. »_

Jamais trop tard, pas vrai.  
Ça se peut pourtant. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard, Gamzee. C'est pas toi le champion de l'espoir. T'es plutôt le mec qui fait rager tout le monde.  
Et qui lui-même se fout en colère. Et ça fait peur, putain, ça fait peur. Si tu savais.

« Elle est déjà finie ?… On peut pas la repasser ?  
\- Non, Gamzee, non. C'est pas sur commande. Attends demain soir, tu verras. Sinon j'éteins la télé et tu la joues juste comme ça. C'est beau aussi, a cappella.  
\- Non, c'est bon, pas tout de suite. On va juste écouter les autres musiques. Ça ira. »

Ouais, ça ira. C'est ça.

Déjà vingt-deux heures. Le temps passe vite quand on s'endort. Mais putain, c'que la réalité, elle aussi, elle revient vite. L'autre recommence sa crise de nerfs. Ça y est. C'est le moment. Je me redresse, assis, et je l'observe. C'est tout. Et je pense à tout ce que la vie peut offrir, comme opportunités, à deux mecs de seize et dix-sept ans qui ont pris leur indépendance.  
Et je manque de chialer. Mais je le fais pas, parce qu'il a pas besoin de ça, alors qu'il a les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Lui, par contre, il chiale encore. Moi non plus j'ai pas besoin de ça, mais on s'en fout de moi. C'est lui l'important.

« Gamzee… »

Un sanglot un peu plus fort que les autres et je sais qu'il m'entend.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Pas de réponse. Non, il le tient pas.

« Je… Je vais aller te les chercher. D'accord ? »

Toujours rien. Je me dépêche de déguerpir. Je suis désormais en terrain dangereux. Je risque ma vie en promettant de revenir. Rien qu'avec ça. Personne n'imagine que je puisse crever là, comme ça, ce soir, d'un coup. Comme les autres soirs, d'ailleurs.  
Et là c'est la panique à bord. Je les trouve pas. Je trouve pas ses putains de pilules. Je les trouve pas. Allez, on va faire semblant d'être calme. Tout va bien.

« Gamzee, tu sais pas où elles sont tes merdes, là ? »

… Non ?

« Gamzee ?  
\- Tiroir du bas. »

Ahem. Il le sait. Donc il en a repris. Merde. Mais ça me sauve la vie. Enfin je crois.  
Je les prends, avec un verre d'eau, et je les lui pose sur la table basse. Avant de me rasseoir à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas lui laisser croire que je le déteste. Parce que je sais ce qu'il pense. Il le dit toujours.

« Je te force pas.  
\- Je sais.  
\- T'as pas à faire ça pour moi.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Pourquoi tu le fais ?  
\- Parce que.  
\- Karkat.  
\- C'est moi.  
\- J'veux crever. »

Nous y sommes. Toujours. Il dit toujours ça. Il me le dit à moi. C'est dur. Tellement dur à entendre. Je veux crever, Karkat. C'est limite si c'est pas qu'il m'implore de le tuer, ce con.  
Je déglutis pour éviter de craquer. On va faire comme d'habitude. C'est une expression récurrente, ici.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais je le sais. Je le sais, putain.

« Parce que tout le monde le veut. Et tout le monde c'est toi et c'est la proprio aussi, et c'est moi aussi. Parce que je suis un putain de clown triste et les clowns tristes on les aime pas, pas vrai ? Si je disparais pas, on m'aimera pas, si je disparais, y aura pas de haine, pas vrai ?  
\- Prends tes gélules.  
\- Et les maisons aussi le veulent. Elles veulent que j'aille en bas de l'immeuble en sautant. Sauf que je crois que ça fera un peu mal. Je veux pas y aller, tu comprends.  
\- Non. Prends des gélules.  
\- Parce que tu veux pas que j'y aille. Et que je veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi.  
\- Avale tes gélules.  
\- Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? Tu me détestes ?  
\- Non, Gamzee. Non.  
\- Alors pourquoi ? Parce que les maisons te le disent ? Ou alors c'est les voix ? C'est que tu les entends en fait ?  
\- Quelles voix ? »

Tiens, quelque chose de nouveau. Hier, c'était les lapins dans les murs, aujourd'hui il me parle des voix. Je crois qu'il n'arrête pas d'augmenter la dose. Chaque semaine. Et ça me fait peur. Pas pour moi, pas pour ce qu'il me dit. Pour lui. Juste pour lui.

« Ben les voix. Elles me disent de me jeter dans les escaliers. Et que comme ça je volerai. Mais j'ai pas envie de voler. Mais elles disent aussi que je suis un crétin et qu'elles me détestent. Comme toi.  
\- J'ai jamais dit que je te détestais, moi !  
\- Si tu l'as dit.  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- Toujours.  
\- Non, c'est faux. Je te déteste pas, Gamzee. Je dis juste que t'es un crétin, c'est tout ! Parce que tu ES un crétin. Mais je te déteste pas.  
\- Pourquoi tu me détestes pas ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi. T'es mon meilleur ami. Je peux pas te laisser comme ça. Connard.  
\- Mais t'es bien le mien et moi je te laisse un peu-  
\- Ah, juste, Gamzee, s'il-te-plaît. Tais-toi et prends tes gélules de merde. J'veux pas savoir si t'es triste ou joyeux là de suite. Je veux seulement que tu les prennes et que t'arrêtes ton cinéma, ok ? C'est possible ça ? Merci. »

Je me suis énervé. Eh merde. J'ai craqué. Je me retiens de hurler, au lieu de ça j'ai seulement quelques larmes qui viennent s'écraser sur mes poings, serrés sur mes genoux. Et ça me fait chier. Tellement.  
Merde.  
Il prend sa drogue et il me serre dans ses bras. Comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis à consoler. C'est plutôt l'inverse, qu'il faudrait faire. Je suis pas le dernier des abrutis puisque c'est lui.

« J'suis désolé Karkat. »

Mais je le sais ça putain. Arrête de le répéter. J'aimerais tant tout lui foutre à la gueule. Mais il se braquerait, je sentirais les coups passer, et après il se souviendrait plus de rien. Il me demanderait d'où viennent ces bleus, je lui répondrais que c'est de sa faute, et il recommencerait son délire comme quoi il veut crever.  
Alors je dirai rien.  
Comme d'habitude.

J'aimerais faire tant de choses. Sortir, voir mes autres fouteurs de merde d'amis, la fille que j'suis censé aimer même si c'est plus vraiment le cas. Plus vraiment le cas parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas vue, comme les autres. Je suis même pas sûr de me souvenir de son prénom. Ter… Terry ? Oh, si, Terezi. Elle est belle et attachante, Terezi. Mais à chaque fois que je lui parle de Gamzee, quand elle demande des nouvelles, elle me répète de le laisser là. À son sort. Alors je lui rétorque gentiment que je peux pas faire ça. Pourquoi ? Elle me le demande ? Ben évidemment parce que c'est mon meilleur pote, pauvre cloche ! Pourquoi je ne l'aime plus, eh bien c'est à cause de ça.  
Parce que là y a qu'une seule personne que j'aime assez pour rester avec et c'est bien ce mec qui me sert de coloc'.  
J'essaie de me rappeler depuis combien de temps on a pas reçu d'invités ici. Plusieurs mois. Une bonne année, même. Depuis qu'il a commencé à se droguer, l'autre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Parce que ça fait presque autant de temps qu'on a cette routine. Au début, je m'en rendais pas compte, mais à présent c'est bien plus clair, qu'on a plus de vie.  
Avant, on recevait les autres, parce qu'on avait un appartement à nous tous seuls, c'était trop génial. C'était aussi trop génial quand Terezi venait. Pour moi, du moins. Elle manquait pas d'attentions. Y a que ces souvenirs pour faire renaître en moi un semblant d'amour pour elle. M'enfin. C'est fini tout ça. Mais c'était cool. Après, pour le clown, ça l'était moins. Elle était pas tendre avec lui, déjà à cette époque. Toujours à être cynique, et lui il comprenait pas vraiment. Mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Je crois savoir pourquoi ; certainement parce que moi, je l'aimais. Et là, c'est moi qui n'ai jamais rien compris.  
On recevait aussi Sollux et sa copine, Feferi. Ils formaient un couple magnifique, ces deux-là. Même s'il était bancal, à cause de la fille là, Aradia. Apparemment, Gamzee aimait beaucoup Aradia. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ni qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait ; mais je suppose que c'était la même chose que Terezi et moi. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne faisait pas attention à lui.  
Et il y avait Eridan aussi. Il était chiant. Toujours à me supplier de venir habiter avec nous, mais deux chambres pour trois colocataires, c'est assez compliqué. Enfin, ça l'était. Vu qu'aujourd'hui on dort ensemble. Mais bon. Il était sympa. Comme Equius, avec sa petite protégée, Nepeta. En plus, elle m'aimait. C'était mignon. Mais malheureux pour elle. Je ne m'en veux pas. Mais je me demande si je ne regretterais pas de ne pas l'avoir aimée aussi. Terezi ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Ce serait alors mon seul regret, de ce côté là.  
Et puis John, que j'aime pas vraiment, en plus il est collant, il s'obstinait toujours à revenir même si ça finissait par me faire hurler… à croire que mes colères l'amusaient, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai jeté avant que Gamzee ne crise ; y avait Dave, que j'ai fini par détester aussi, mais il venait seulement pour Gamzee ; Jade qui était plutôt mignonne, avec sa pote Rose. Rose, qui était la copine à Kanaya, que je considérais un peu comme ma mère. Un genre. Mais c'est plus valable, puisque rien n'est plus valable.  
Vriska, qui est un peu comme Gamzee. Elle n'était pas vraiment appréciée. Mais elle est pas revenue depuis qu'elle sait que nous non plus on l'aime pas. Mais y a qu'un fou de toute façon pour l'aimer.  
Et tout est de sa faute, d'ailleurs.  
Tout.  
Gamzee il est pas fou comparé à lui. Un pauvre couillon trop timide pour quoi que ce soit qui a avoué ses sentiments à cette salope devant le Makara, une fois qu'on était sortis.  
Alors que le Makara, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait le jour juste avant.  
Tavros qu'il s'appelait. Et je dis bien, qu'il s'appelait. J'insiste sur le passé. Il s'appelle toujours, mais c'est assez bizarre de parler d'un mec qu'est six pieds sous terre au présent. Pauvre diable. Il connaissait les tendances violentes de Gamzee. Mais il y a pas fait attention, c'était parmi ses derniers mots à l'hôpital. Il s'est un peu fait briser ce qui lui restait comme os et s'est bien fait cogner. Devant tout le monde. Et ce clochard de clown il en a chialé sur le coup, il s'était rendu compte de rien, quand il a vu tout ce sang sur lui, il sentait plus rien autour de lui, il ne voyait que les yeux du gars qui lui avait foutu le pire râteau de sa vie et il s'est mis à hurler. La suite est prévisible : embarqué au poste, l'autre dans l'ambulance – je l'ai accompagné, j'étais trop choqué – et il y a eu le procès. Gamzee a toujours eu des troubles mentaux. Il a été reconnu comme non responsable par le juge, il a passé quelques semaines dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et il en est finalement sorti parce qu'il allait mieux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Comme par hasard, de la drogue se passait. Il en a pris un peu. Et encore un peu. Il a fini par faire retomber toute sa pression et tout s'était calmé. Il a dû faire un peu de prison quand même, pour que la justice fasse bonne conscience devant les Nitram. Puis il a plus jamais fait parler de lui. En fait, il a fini par repérer un mec pas très clair, je sais plus son nom, mais un proche à Eridan, je crois. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qui se tramait à l'hôpital. Et il a donc continué à lui passer sa came, on allait en chercher en fin de semaine et ça revenait cher. Mais bon, apparemment ça lui plaisait, au clown, il avait moins peur de péter son câble. Sauf que, bien sûr… ça a vite dégénéré. En peu de temps, mon meilleur pote est passé d'amoureux de guitare et de Faygo, de potes et de la vie, à un toxicomane qui ne s'en sort plus, qui a des hallucinations permanentes, ou des dépressions violentes dès qu'il est en manque. Il a voulu éviter la violence. Mais là, le manque rend les choses encore plus difficiles.  
C'est horrible.  
Atroce. Insoutenable. Comme si j'avais du mal à respirer, que je voulais sortir, m'échapper, mais que j'étais pris dans un étau, ou enchaîné à cette vie-là. Cette vie-là s'appelle Gamzee Makara et les maillons de la chaîne, la plus solide qui ait jamais existé, c'est notre amitié. Putain d'amitié empoisonnée. Et y a pas de meilleur mot que ça. Empoisonnée.

« Y a plus de Faygo. »

Une phrase qui me sort de ma torpeur. Je me rends compte qu'il s'est déplacé, il est dans la cuisine. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Ce qu'il est silencieux, ce qu'il paraît normal quand la dose fait juste effet…

« De quoi ?  
\- Y a plus de Faygo.  
\- J'en ai racheté hier !  
\- Y a pas du Red Pop.  
\- Rah, tu peux pas juste te contenter de ce qu'il y a ? C'est vendu par packs, hein.  
\- Ouais, t'as raison… T'en veux un ?  
\- Nan, tu le sais que je déteste ça, c'est de la merde. »

Quel bien fou que de pouvoir parler sans se soucier des conséquences que ça a sur lui. J'aime tant ces moments là. Tout en les détestant.  
Un jour, je retrouverai ce connard qui lui a filé son merdier. Et malade ou pas, je lui en foutrai plein la gueule. Parce qu'il mérite que ça. Même si c'est un peu lui qui nous la fournit et qui m'évite la mort chaque soir.  
C'est ça le problème. C'est qu'à la base c'est le mec que j'ai envie de tuer mais c'est aussi lui qui me sauve la vie. Je sais plus quoi en penser du coup.  
Putain c'est horrible. L'étau se resserre, encore, encore, encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme, maintenant qu'il est serein, apaisé, que je peux lui servir d'ours en peluche. Le pire, c'est que ça me déplaît pas. J'adore ça, j'adore savoir qu'il se sent mieux, et ça c'est un signe que c'est le cas.  
J'adore ça, bordel.

Et le lendemain c'est exactement la même chose, et le surlendemain aussi. Toujours ces mots, toujours ces illusions, toujours ces voix, ces maisons, ces appels, ces joies, ces peines, ces fausses émotions parce que c'est toujours la même chose et que j'ai fini par ne plus y croire.  
Toujours.

« Karkat, j'veux pas y aller. »

Encore.

« Karkat, je me sens mal. »

Pas de surprise.

« Karkat. »

Je les connais ses mots.

« Karkat. Je veux crever. »

Je sais. Je sais, grande gigue. Je sais. Tu me le dis tous les jours. Je le sais. Mais je peux pas te dire que c'est pas la peine de me le rabâcher puisque tu t'en souviendrais pas une heure plus tard. Tu t'en souviens jamais.

« Karkat, les voix me détestent. »

Et ça je l'apprends. J'apprends aussi les effets d'une plus forte dose chaque jour.

« Karkat, les voix me disent plus que je vais voler dans les escaliers. Elles me disent que je dois y aller, je dois sauter. Je dois mourir, Karkat. J'dois mourir. »

Plus que jamais, j'en peux plus.  
Moi aussi je veux mourir Gamzee. Mais dans l'espoir qu'un jour t'ailles mieux, je tiens le coup.  
J'suis con.  
Parce que j'crois en l'impossible.  
Mais j'y crois.  
Même Terezi est moins aveugle que moi.

« Je vais regarder les maisons.  
\- Va. Va, Gamzee. »

Et comme chaque jour à quatorze heures, plus ou moins, il va s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, assis, les pieds sur les rebords verticaux. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Le regard vide, tourné vers… Un point, mystérieux. Je m'en fous.  
Tiens. Je m'en fous. Ça sonne bien.  
Pour la première fois, en pensant à demain, je me dis sérieusement que je m'en fous. Demain, on est à la rue. C'est demain, alors pourquoi je briserais pas la routine dès maintenant ? Hein ? Je vous le demande, vous, moi, eux, je sais plus vraiment qui. Les voix, et les maisons, peut-être. Alors ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Briser la routine.  
Je vais allumer la télévision. Réchauffer du lait, y foutre du chocolat, boire ça tranquillement. Visiblement, Gamzee a compris qu'il y a du changement, et il vient me faire des câlins. Il éteint la télé, et me joue sa chanson.  
Son refrain. Son putain de refrain.  
Il la joue. Il la rejoue. J'ai le temps de finir ma tasse qu'il la joue encore. Je finis par chanter avec lui. Tous les deux, on se fait un duo. J'ai jamais utilisé ma voix pour ça, je casse tout, alors j'arrête ce massacre. Du coup, il arrête de jouer. Je dois chanter pour qu'il continue. Alors on reprend ensemble.  
Et là, c'est la surprise. Putain de surprise.  
Si seulement j'avais réagi autrement, si seulement je lui avais foutu un pain dans sa gueule de clown, en plus il a foiré son maquillage, ça lui donne une tête à claque pire que les autres jours.  
Si seulement j'avais pas empoigné ses bouclettes dégueulasses qui lui donnent l'air d'un mouton qui a traîné dans le cambouis. Un mouton mécano clown.  
Si seulement j'étais juste resté assis là au lieu de l'embrasser, alors qu'il finissait sa chanson.  
Une tasse en moins, je l'ai laissée tomber sur le sol. Merde. Mais j'ai décidé que je m'en foutais de tout aujourd'hui. Alors je m'en fous. Et je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut penser alors que je le lâche plus, que je chiale contre lui, que je me fous du gris et du blanc partout.  
Mais c'est une plus grande surprise encore quand je sens… sa langue. Mon dieu que c'est embarrassant. Je tente de me dégager par pur réflexe, mais il me retient, laisse tomber sa guitare sur le sol dans un vacarme déplaisant. Mais j'entends plus rien, là. À part son souffle et nos baisers. Je me sens vraiment bizarre. C'est tellement étrange. Je suis maintenant coincé entre le canapé et lui, on est couchés, je suis pris en sandwiche, et tout ça, ça sort totalement de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, on agit comme si on l'avait toujours fait. Et on continue à se bécoter comme ça.  
Pour la première fois depuis un très, très long moment…  
Je suis heureux, bordel.

« Karkat, tu souris… Et tu pleures en même temps. »

Oh, grand dieu, quoi ? Je souris ? Je pensais avoir oublié comment faire ! Que je pleure ne m'étonne même plus, mais… Je souris.  
Je souris, putain, ce truc qui consiste à étirer les lèvres vers le haut, et qui est typique de quand on est joyeux.  
Mon dieu. Je ne crois en rien ni personne qui soit divin, pas comme lui, là, qui croit en j'sais plus trop qui, un truc de clown. Mais mon Dieu, que ces sensations sont atrocement belles.

« Ouais, je… Je souris… Je suppose que c'est cool…  
\- Carrément ! C'est même… C'est même un putain de miracle, vieux frère.  
\- Tu peux me redire ça ?  
\- C'est un putain de miracle !  
\- Redis-le.  
\- Un putain de miracle, Karkat ! »

J'en finis pas de lui demander de répéter. Cette phrase qui m'horripilait pendant des années, des années. Jamais j'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse me procurer une joie intense ce jour. Oh grand dieu que c'est bon. Pourquoi j'ai pas chamboulé tout ça plus tôt ? S'il suffisait que je rate l'heure de lui dire de descendre et me prendre un chocolat chaud pour que ça revienne, si j'avais su ça, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, j'ai pris aucune drogue et je ressens comme une extase, pure et simple.  
Oh. Et lui ?

« Putain de miracle, oui, mais… Gamzee…  
\- Ouais ?  
\- T'as pris quelque chose ce matin ?  
\- Non, Karkat. Je crois que…  
\- Que quoi, crétin d'clown ? »

Là, j'ai eu un espoir.

« Je crois qu'y en a plus.  
\- Quoi ?! »

Un espoir balayé. Soufflé. Annihilé.  
Comme mon bonheur. Je devrais être heureux qu'il ressente tout ça sans aucune drogue. Mais je suis pas stupide. Je sais très bien que sa cervelle, aussi idiote soit-elle, elle n'a pas oublié les substances auxquelles elle a goûté si longtemps. Et bientôt, tout ça va nous rattraper.

« Putain tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?! Et on fait comment maintenant, hein ? Si t'en as besoin, on fait quoi ?!  
\- Ben… On retrouve…  
\- Ouais, c'est ça. On retrouve ton salopard, là, et on lui dit qu'on a claqué notre fric en bouffe parce qu'on croyait qu'on aurait assez de ta merde pour un bon mois, mais qu'il doit nous donner sa daube. Ouais Gamzee t'es intelligent, c'est fou. Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!  
\- T'as qu'à demander à tes amis…  
\- T'es pas fou toi… Oui, je vais appeler Terezi et lui dire de nous amener de la drogue sinon tu iras mal. Elle s'en fout de toi, Gamzee. Tu l'as pas compris ? »

Silence. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

« Elle s'en fout pas de toi. »

… De quoi ?

« Comment ça ?  
\- Tu le sais Karkat. Fais pas semblant. C'est pas parce qu'on a eu un moment d'égarement, là, enfin… (Il hésite. Il se mord la lèvre.) Un moment cool que tout est fini.  
\- Tu veux dire…  
\- Que je suis encore capable de t'en foutre plein la gueule. Oui. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, le soir. Mais j'arrive à résister une fois que j'ai les trucs devant moi.  
\- Gamzee… Je peux pas demander à Terezi de faire ça… C'est insensé. Autant que j'y aille moi-même dans ce cas. »

Parce que Terezi est sympa mais elle appellerait les services sociaux pour te faire dégager de là et j'en ai pas envie, tu peux pas réfléchir à ça, au lieu d'avoir toute cette jalousie dans tes yeux, connard ?

« Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi pas Terezi ?  
\- Parce que ça compliquerait tout.  
\- Tu l'aimes ? »

Gamzee, bordel… Arrête. Arrête. C'est pas le sujet.

« Non je l'aime pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle te déteste.  
\- Et alors ? Elle a pas besoin de savoir que c'est pour moi.  
\- Gamzee, l'intuition, ça sert à se douter de quelque chose. Et elle est très intuitive. Elle est pas conne comme toi là, dans ta caboche. Elle se doutera bien que c'est pour toi. Et elle appellera des gens qui te ramèneront là-bas, à l'hôpital.  
\- Ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde.  
\- Pas pour moi. T'as déjà oublié ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien. »

Ce qui s'est passé y a tout juste cinq minutes, crétin. J'ai le cœur en miettes. Je suis passé d'aucune émotion, au sentiment de prendre une vie en main, à celui du bonheur, d'aimer, à celui de… l'anéantissement. C'est impressionnant. En même pas une heure.  
Je me lève, je prends un manteau tout poussiéreux, un parapluie qui ne l'est pas moins, et je regarde le clown.

« J'vais te la chercher, Makara. Tu veux venir ?  
\- Non. Tu vas aller voir Terezi, sur le chemin.  
\- … T'as pas intérêt à avoir fait une seule connerie quand je serai rentré. L'appartement doit être clean, on le rend demain. D'accord ?  
\- D'accord. »

Je le regarde un moment. Je l'embrasse avant de partir, ou pas ? Je décide que non. Je fais la gueule, parce qu'il dit des trucs cons. Aussi cons que lui. Et je sors. Sans le regarder. J'ai pas voulu voir l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage en me regardant partir. Mais je l'ai vue quand même. Ça feintait la douleur. Merde.

L'hôpital est à une heure de marche. Mais oui, je vais plutôt me rendre chez Terezi. Il me semble qu'elle prenait des taxis, avant. Je suppose qu'elle s'est trouvé des potes pour l'accompagner, c'est pas ce qui lui manque.  
Bingo, y a du monde chez elle. Une voiture et un scooter. Et deux noms sous la sonnette. Elle vit pas seule. … Alors j'ai pas envie de savoir qui c'est.

« Ouais, c'est qui ? »

C'est un mec qui répond. Oh, non…

« Karkat.  
\- Nan, sérieux ? Entre ! J't'en prie ! »

Putain de merde.

« Karkat ! Si j'avais su qu'on te reverrait un jour. T'es genre un putain de revenant, et t'en as la tête…  
\- … Dave Strider. »

C'était donc ça le nom que j'avais pas voulu voir. Mais je m'en doutais. Je sais pas quel regard je lui lance, mais il a pas l'air d'apprécier, vu la grimace qu'il tire. Tant mieux. Moi non plus.

« Je suis que de passage. Je reste pas.  
\- Oh allez, sois pas timide. Puis ça fera plaisir à Terezi.  
\- Elle est où d'ailleurs ?  
\- Elle est occupée. »

Quel ton amer, c'est presque si ça donnerait envie de lui foutre des claques. Tsh. Et pendant ce temps, je poireaute là, à l'entrée de la cuisine, alors que Gamzee, chez nous, doit péter un câble et tout détruire, comme ça on aura la police au cul en plus de tout ça. Oui, tout va bien.  
Et Terezi arrive. Sérieux. Elle est belle. Elle a pas changé. J'aimerais presque que ça soit faux, que l'autre blond soit pas là.

« Karkat ! On peut dire que ça fait un bail… Comment ça va ? »

Je comprends rien, elle me serre dans ses bras. Mais je prends pas la peine de répondre, ça servirait à rien de toute façon.

« Écoutez, commencé-je en m'échappant de son étreinte, je passe juste en coup de vent. J'ai besoin d'un service. Je sais, je me pointe à l'improviste, et juste pour ça mais… C'est important.  
\- Je suppose que la réponse est "pas bien", qu'elle soupire. T'as besoin de quoi ?  
\- Quelqu'un pour m'amener vite fait à l'hôpital psychiatrique.  
\- Oh là. T'es encore dans un coup foireux avec ton clown, c'est ça ? »

Je me mords les lèvres, les yeux fermés. Je ne dois pas m'énerver… J'ai besoin d'elle, je ne peux pas faire ça. … Putain non. Non.

« Ouais, voilà, un putain de coup foireux avec mon clown. T'as deviné, Sherlock. En attendant on peut rester sur Terre ? Ce serait cool, merci. »

Trop tard. Je peux pas contrôler ça. Pas quand il s'agit de lui. Pourquoi elle s'acharne ?! Pourquoi elle comprend rien ?! Putain.

« Pardon Terezi. Excuse-moi. J'suis nerveux aujourd'hui.  
\- Ouais, je crois avoir remarqué ça. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je suis sourde aussi.  
\- Pardon. Pardon.  
\- Allez, on va pas rester là cent sept ans. Je pense que ça gênera pas Dave qu'on t'emmène. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Ouais. Je suis dans la merde. Si je lui dis, elle ne voudra pas, faut pas se leurrer. Si je ne lui dis pas, elle ne voudra pas non plus. Alors on va mentir. Je sais pas quoi lui raconter. Je vais visiter un pote ? Ahahah, quel pote ? Ouais, je pourrais dire le mec, là. Mais je connais pas son prénom. Ou alors je dis simplement qu'Eridan m'envoie le voir. Ou je vais le voir pour venger Gamzee. Quoique. C'est plausible mais trop crétin. Bon ben, je sais avec quoi je tente le coup…

« Eridan m'a demandé d'aller voir son frère pour récupérer un truc. Je sais pas quoi. Et je suis nerveux parce que j'ai laissé l'autre tout seul. Ça me plaît pas des masses, tu vois.  
\- Heheheh… Tu veux que j'aille le surveiller pendant que Strider t'emmène ?  
\- NON, hurlé-je précipitamment. Non. Surtout pas.  
\- Eh bah, pourquoi ?  
\- Il est peut-être con mais il a pas oublié qu'il te hait. Alors c'est hors de question, je préfère qu'il casse tout l'appart' plutôt qu'il te… »

Tue. Le mot n'est pas sorti. Je reste là, la bouche ouverte, à la regarder, imaginant sa face ravagée et la nuque brisée. Ce serait horrible. Putain d'horrible.

« O-Ouais… Alors disons que Strider et moi on va juste t'emmener là-bas et te reconduire devant ton immeuble, hein…  
\- Ouais. Faisons ça. »

Puis elle appelle son Strider qui va se préparer. Et qu'il prenne son temps surtout, c'est pas comme si j'avais un fou furieux enfermé avec une putain de fenêtre toujours pas condamnée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Du moins je l'espère. Je l'espère.

« Hey, Karkat. »

Quoi. Quoi, Terezi. Pourquoi ce sourire. Pourquoi cette expression.

« Au final, t'as quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ta vie ? »

Je… Quoi ?

« Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu n'aimes plus personne ?  
\- Pourquoi, Terezi ? C'est quelque chose qui t'intéresse, maintenant que t'as Dave ? »

Bingo. Son sourire disparaît.

« Mais lui et moi on est pas… Enfin… C'est juste un ami, tu vois…  
\- Ah ouais ? On dirait pas. Je sais pas, t'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de vivre avec toi, non ?  
\- Eh ben non. Parce qu'il y avait que lui d'assez courageux pour m'aider. Ou d'assez raisonnable, ajoute t-elle sur un ton cynique.  
\- Raisonnable ? Parce que tu trouves ça raisonnable d'abandonner son meilleur pote pour aller vivre avec les autres ? Désolé mais c'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses.  
\- Oh, eh bien, tant mieux alors. Heheh, j'aime toujours autant ça, quand t'es en colère. »

… Tsh. Idiote. Mais je crois que le pire c'est que je souris. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment son cas. Elle a plutôt l'air désolé, se force à sourire. Je baisse la tête en soupirant. Elle peut pas me voir, bien sûr. Ça sert à rien du coup. Mais c'est ainsi qu'on est fait, on n'agit que pour soi.  
Dans mon champ de vision, je l'aperçois qui tend sa main vers moi ; je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me tient déjà les joues. Ses mains sont froides. On dirait qu'elle est faite de glace, tiens…

« Écoute, t'as peut-être un peu raison pour Dave, au final, mais… C'est pas son cas, d'accord ? »

Oh. Eh bien. Quelle révélation soudaine. J'en suis PRESQUE à être heureux d'avoir eu raison, c'est fou.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ça valait pas la peine d'insister. »

Cool pour toi, Terezi. Mais c'est pas ça qui arrangera tout, j'ai fini par te connaître.

« Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pas à m'excuser. »

Et d'un coup c'est le black-out. Euh ?… Je me retrouve incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un minable geste, jusqu'à ce que je réalise. Oui, oui.  
Terezi est bien en train de m'embrasser. Et moi je trouve rien de mieux à faire que… Je sais pas trop, c'est confus dans mes pensées. Je crois que je la serre contre moi, mais que dans le même mouvement je la repousse. Je sens des larmes – ah ces connes, ces connes ! – qui menacent de couler. C'est horrible. Je me sens hurler.

« BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ?  
\- Karkat, calme toi, c'était…  
\- RIEN ! C'ETAIT RIEN ! Putain. C'est pas vrai, j'ai fait quoi…  
\- Je l'ai dit, je m'excuserai pas. (Je veux la couper, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.) Pourquoi, je suppose ? Parce que y a quelques mois t'aurais pu crever pour avoir ça alors que c'était tout ce que tu voulais. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, on dit. »

Je reste là, à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, balbutiant quelques « je » et « merde ». Je sais pas. Je sais plus. Et Dave qui revient, il demande ce qui se passe.

« Rien, j'ai juste failli tomber. Karkat a eu peur. J'ai pas pris ma canne.  
\- Oh. Hey mec, faut déstresser un peu, elle est pas en sucre non plus. »

Pas en sucre, hein. À part ses lèvres. Tss.  
Sur ces mots, il lui donne sa canne et on embarque dans sa voiture. Le trajet est court, silencieux, gênant, mais je suppose que c'est tant mieux. J'avais rien à dire à personne. Et si je l'avais ouverte, j'aurais gueulé et craqué, donc.  
Ils me posent devant l'hôpital et vont se garer ; je ne me souvenais pas qu'une bâtisse si grande et si délabrée était là, et aussi… que ça faisait tant de temps qu'on avait pas eu besoin d' « en » racheter. C'est vrai que le dernier coup, ce mec avait mis une dose assez costaud, mais ça, c'était avant qu'il se fasse interner, pour qu'on se fasse attraper à sa place. Mais ça a pas fonctionné. Pourtant c'était utile… On en avait bien eu pour six mois – quatre et demi, l'autre con a augmenté la dose très rapidement. Et là ? Comment on va s'en sortir, hein ? Je sais même pas ce que je viens faire là, ils doivent rien laisser passer… Quoi qu'il en soit, je me présente à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, me lance une secrétaire blonde à l'air fatigué, mais souriante. Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Oui, je cherche quelqu'un à qui je dois rendre visite…  
\- Oh, je vois. Vous avez appelé avant ?  
\- Appelé… Ah, non. Il fallait ?  
\- Eh bien, en principe, ça ne se fait que sur rendez-vous. Je peux relever votre nom ? »

Eh merde. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, de colère, de frustration, de peur, d'un peu de tout. Je lui répond avec une voix que j'entends tremblante.

« Karkat Vantas.  
\- Très bien. Qui recherchez-vous ?  
\- Eh bien… Ampora… Je ne connais pas son prénom, je viens de la part de son frère.  
\- Oh. Cronus. Je vois… De son frère, vous dites… Vous voulez bien patienter deux minutes, je vais appeler le directeur. »

Deux minutes de perdues, cette fois mes larmes coulent, je le sais. J'en peux plus, je veux juste le voir. Oui, de la part d'Eridan, tout à fait madame. C'est vrai qu'il n'appelle jamais, bla bla bla, merci monsieur le directeur. Ah, bordel, mais elle peut pas se grouiller, cette…

« Bon, nous avons l'habitude avec ce jeune frère, des médecins vont vous guider. Il est dans le parc.  
\- Eh bien, merci.  
\- Oh. Et… (Elle vient à mon oreille.) Je vous recommande d'être vigilant… Vous devriez sécher vos larmes, ça pourrait le… Enfin… On va vous expliquer. »

Je ne crois pas avoir tout saisi, mais puisqu'on va m'expliquer. Je m'avance vers un grand mec en blouse blanche, qui lui aussi a l'air excédé. Il m'accompagne jusqu'au parc, et me retient avant que je sorte.

« Bon, ma collègue a dû vous mettre un peu en garde, je vais préciser. Depuis qu'il a été interné, même s'il s'est grandement assagi… On est obligé d'éloigner certains patients de lui, hommes et femmes… Pour des raisons, disons, inconvenantes. Une jeune femme a même failli être violée, à vrai dire. Encore une fois, il s'est calmé. Mais on reste vigilants. Vous verrez, nous lui avons imposé une table à laquelle s'asseoir. Dessous, il y a un bouton. Si jamais il s'approche de trop, vous n'aurez qu'à le presser. Ou hurlez, tout simplement. Une sécurité est prévue. De toute façon, des médecins feront la ronde et surveilleront. »

Les yeux écarquillés, je hoche la tête, et il me laisse sortir. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il était déjà un coureur de jupons à l'époque, mais qu'il ait tourné comme ça… Non. J'ai très peur d'un coup.  
Je le vois à une table. En effet, un bouton rouge est collé dessous. Je viens m'installer devant lui alors qu'une infirmière finit de lui dire qui je suis. Bien. Quand elle part, il me fixe un bon moment, une clope au bec. Il me souffle sa fumée dessus, je tousse, il rit.

« Eh bah. Karkat. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens. Je pensais pas te revoir avant deux mois au moins !  
\- Ouais… Moi non plus en fait. On a eu… Un… Contretemps.  
\- Ahah, ouais, c'est ça. Il a… (Il jette un regard furtif aux alentours avant de se retourner vers moi, et de reprendre plus bas.) Augmenté les doses, hein ? »

Je me contente d'acquiescer. Et il rit de plus belle, répétant encore et encore qu'il s'en doutait, qu'il le savait. J'en ai marre, je manque de crier pour la énième fois, mais je me retiens, du moins, du mieux que je peux…

« Ecoute, je suis pas venu pour parler du beau temps.  
\- Ah ce beau temps, parlons de pluie, demain il va pleuvoir.  
\- On s'en fout, bordel. T'en as encore ou pas ?  
\- Ouais, un petit paquet. Pas indéfiniment, mais juste assez pour qu'il tienne une semaine. J'peux te donner des noms, après.  
\- Des noms ? Ouais… De toute façon on sera expulsés de l'appart'. Je veux juste te le prendre.  
\- Oh là. Comme ça ? N'importe comment ? Tu t'es cru où ? Et mes billets, hein ? »

Ah, voilà… Les billets, ces fameux putains de billets. Ouais, j'me suis cru où, au paradis ? Là où j'aurais pas eu d'emmerdes ? Oh la merde. Je laisse trop transparaître mes émotions aujourd'hui. Ça ne va pas.

« J'ai plus d'argent, on est à sec. On s'est acheté juste de quoi manger, on a plus de loyer, on arrive plus à payer… On est virés. Alors dès qu'on retrouve un peu d'argent, je te le donne.  
\- T'es pas chez mémé, mon p'tit. C'est maintenant, ou jamais.  
\- J'ai cinquante dollars sur moi.  
\- Sinon j'ai une alternative.  
\- Laquelle ? »

J'ai pas le temps de me poser la question qu'il a déjà une prise sur ma gorge, son visage proche du mien. Je crois comprendre. Je déglutis, ma main sur le bouton. J'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux des siens.

« Gamin, je te conseille pas de presser ce bouton. Sinon ta daube, tu peux lui dire adieu. Heheheh. »

Merde. J'acquiesce, il me lâche et se rassoit, tout simplement ; et je l'imite. Je crois que la boule que j'ai au ventre est la pire de toute ma vie. D'un coup, on dirait que le monde, c'est une succession de « et si », et si j'arrivais pas à l'avoir et que je rentrais bredouille, et si ça se passait, qui de Gamzee ou de moi crèverait le premier ? Ahahah, si seulement la Terre pouvait exploser là, maintenant, comme ça plus de problème pour rien ni personne…

« T'as perdu ta langue ?  
\- Nan, connard. J'veux juste ce que t'as. J'te le promets, je te payerai. Pas… Pas comme tu le penses, seulement… »

Ce doit être drôle pour qu'il éclate de rire comme ça. Ouais, ok, ça faisait peut-être naïf… Mais j'ai pas tellement envie de taper du poing, je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi, et c'est déjà putain de dur à admettre. Alors me résoudre à dire que j'ai fait une connerie en plus, non. Autant passer pour un gosse qui croit qu'il va tout avoir d'un coup.

« Bon, petit. De toute façon, je vais avoir des problèmes si je garde ça avec moi. J'ai peut-être une chance ce sortir de ce trou si je reste sage, alors je vais pas la gâcher. Mais attends-toi à me revoir dans le futur, j'te retrouverai et je te jure que cet argent, j'te forcerai à me le donner. Déconne-pas, j'ai pas fait… J'ai pas fait tout ça pour être ici.  
\- Alors pourquoi ? J'ai déjà demandé à ton frère, il a jamais rien voulu dire.  
\- Normal, je lui ai cloué le bec. Mais c'était pour lui, parce qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'intelligence de gérer l'argent qu'on recevait comme il fallait. Comme toi en somme, mais toi c'est pire, t'es pas un gosse de riche. Même si ton pote aurait pu t'aider.  
\- Le mets pas en cause, soufflé-je rapidement, ces gens m'énervent à toujours accabler Gamzee. Il a rien voulu de tout ça. Et question famille hein, je crois que ce sont pas les meilleurs dans l'art.  
\- Je sais, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours. Enfin. Eridan, il faisait tout pour avoir sa petite Peixes et moi bah… Je faisais n'importe quoi pour avoir n'importe qui, on va dire… C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais de toute façon c'est trop pour ta caboche. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je sortirai d'ici, j'aurai plus rien à part ce que j'ai pu garder et ce que mon frère a encore dans ses poches. Alors je compte bien te pourchasser jusqu'à ta mort s'il le faut, ouais. »

Je déglutis bruyamment, les yeux fermés. Je secoue la tête pour éviter d'imaginer comment ça se finirait, dans quelques mois. Puisqu'on va être expulsés, autant dire que l'argent coulera pas à flot. Les subventions se sont arrêtées ce mois-ci parce qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que c'était pas normal, et du coup… Ils pensaient qu'on reviendrait dans nos foyers, là où nos gentils parents ou nos frères nous attendent. Bien sûr, personne ne sait que mon père est mort dans l'injustice et que celui de Gamzee est un peu trop violent, ou plutôt personne ne VEUT le savoir, c'est plus crédible. L'Etat semble croire au Père Noël, tant mieux pour lui, ça fait perdre moins d'argent pour sauver des gosses. Et un peu plus pour les peines de morts dénuées de sens. Enfin, ça, c'est encore autre chose.  
Ressasser tout ça, ça m'a bien remonté, je dois l'avouer. Je décide de regarder la bête dans les yeux. J'suis fatigué de tous ces trucs, et j'ai pas le temps de plaisanter.

« Donne-le moi. Maintenant. »

D'un coup, je me retrouve en train de tomber en arrière, avec juste le poing de Cronus refermé sur le col de mon manteau, la table et les chaises renversées. J'ai aucun souvenir de comment ça s'est passé. Je m'en fous d'ailleurs, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tu bouges pas, il murmure. Tu la boucles. J'ai glissé le sachet dans ta poche. Y a tout un système de sécurité sous la table, parce que j'en suis pas à ma première fois. Alors maintenant j'vais te lâcher et tu vas courir bien loin de… »

Il est interrompu par des cris, on dirait un hystérique. Ou une, je sais pas. Il me laisse tomber, mon crâne cogne contre les pavés de l'allée. Il fixe l'accueil. Je me relève et constate aussi le spectacle. Tiens, on dirait que je connais ce mec…

« LÂCHEZ-MOIIIII ! »

Un homme à peine plus jeune que Cronus qui arrête pas de hurler, de pleurer, et de se débattre comme il peut en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Quatre agents le maintiennent. Dès qu'ils nous remarquent, Ampora et moi, les médecins ferment les rideaux et… On sait pas ce qui se passe après. Je me retourne vers l'autre, qui reste là, ébahi.

« C'était pas le frère de Captor, ça ?  
\- Si, c'était lui. Bien sûr que si. »

Je vois bien que ça le dérange. J'essaie d'avoir des explications, mais il me renvoie littéralement chier. Un agent me raccompagne à l'entrée. J'ose même pas me retourner pour voir la tête d'Ampora. J'aurais pu lui demander ses noms, qu'il m'a pas filés en fin de compte. Mais je le fais pas. Et de toutes façons, j'ai plus le temps. Je sors d'ici en courant, les mains dans les poches ; ce serait fâcheux de perdre le sachet après m'être donné tout ce mal, et c'est peu de le dire… Une fois dans la voiture, je sens les regards me peser.

« Je sais, vous en avez eu marre de m'attendre, tout ça. Mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.  
\- T'es sûr que ça ira, mec ?… s'inquiète étonnamment le blond.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, que ça ira, ça va toujours, tu sais, la vie est belle et tout le bordel.  
\- C'est pas la peine d'être cynique, Karkat, me rétorque Terezi. C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?  
\- Oh mais rien du tout, j'en ai pas. La vie est belle j't'ai dit. »

J'ai déjà baissé les yeux, je vois plus leurs expressions, mais je les entends soupirer. Rien à foutre, ils retournent juste à leur baraque, je descends sans un mot de la voiture et me dirige enfin vers chez moi. Je leur lance un regard discret par dessus mon épaule. C'est drôle, parce que eux aussi. On sait tous qu'on s'est vus et pourtant, on va faire comme si c'était pas le cas. Ouais, d'accord, j'y suis pour quelque chose. Mais je crois que j'ai pas le temps de regretter. Je me retourne. Vaut mieux pas que je tarde. J'ai peur. J'ai juste très peur. Comme jamais. Parce que je sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire tant que j'étais pas là. Et que je veux pas qu'il ait fait de connerie.  
C'est dix minutes plus tard que j'arrive. Essoufflé, je tremble comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux ; j'ai dû courir, j'en sais rien, j'arrivais plus à penser à ce que je faisais. Je me rappelle juste qu'une voiture m'a klaxonné parce que j'avais pas fait gaffe. En même temps c'est dangereux leurs moteurs de merde qui font aucun bruit. Et si seulement la pétasse au volant savait, elle aurait moins fait chier. Je suis actuellement hors d'haleine devant ma porte parce que j'ai pas eu l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur. Je m'accorde quand même deux minutes de repos, de toute façon, s'il y a un problème je l'entendrai… Enfin… Ou pas. Mais, je préfère ne même pas effleurer l'idée.  
Je suis adossé à la porte, assis, j'en peux plus, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'arrive pas à me relever. Alors je reste. J'attends. J'attends que ma respiration se calme, que ça arrête de brûler dans mes poumons, que je puisse enfin souffler tranquille. Mais bordel, si ça doit prendre un quart d'heure, j'ai pas couru pour gâcher tout ce temps de gagné. Alors j'attends deux minutes et là, je me lève, je tremble, je suis en sueur, mais c'est pas grave, putain. Parce que j'dois faire face à c'qu'y a derrière cette porte. Parce que c'est tout ce qui m'importe, là, de suite. Me dire que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Alors je tourne la poignée, je pousse la porte…  
Et j'entre, y a rien de cassé. Juste ma tasse, que j'ai pas ramassée, tout à l'heure. Y a rien. RIEN. En fait, c'est même trop vide. Y a un truc qui va pas. Parce que je vois pas le clown. Je le vois pas.  
« Et cette fenêtre toujours pas condamnée. »  
J'ai un coup de flippe. Je reste paralysé à l'entrée, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe chez moi. Pourquoi je vais pas plutôt à à cette putain de fenêtre. J'ai pas regardé le sol devant l'immeuble, je suis allé trop vite. Ah mon Dieu, si seulement t'existais…  
Les poings serrés, je mets un pied devant l'autre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible – je pourrais faire le contraire bien sûr, pour qu'il sache que je suis là, mais non, non. Alors je m'avance vers le canapé, qui est collé à une cloison. Derrière cette cloison, y a une pièce qu'on a utilisé que pour entreposer des trucs. Et pour la fenêtre. Je m'appuie contre le mur. Je sais pas ce qui va se passer si je regarde, et j'ai les nerfs qui craquent. Je brise le silence en reniflant. Et en pestant. Et en pestant encore parce que je regrette. Ça devient un chapelet de « merde putain » parsemé de sanglots étouffés par-ci par-là. Et soudainement, c'est comme si j'avais toujours été seul et que j'entendais des bruits anormaux ; j'entends ses pas contre le parquet qui grince, il arrive. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me jette contre le mur le plus éloigné de la cloison, soit dans un coin. Erreur, pensé-je. Je le vois venir vers moi avec une tête de névrosé. On dirait vraiment un zombie, son maquillage a entièrement coulé. Je crois qu'il a pleuré. Il a encore les joues trempées et la bouche déformée, il en a encore envie. Moi, je me prive même pas de sangloter toujours plus violemment à mesure qu'il s'approche, je le vois qui s'agenouille devant moi. Là je comprends pas. Il est tout recroquevillé, il s'accroche à mon pantalon, très, très fort, et pose son front dessus. Je l'entends murmurer mon prénom à plusieurs reprises, je ne bouge plus.

« Je… J'comptais plus… J'croyais qu't'allais vite revenir… »

… Mais ça ne fait qu'une heure et demi, peut-être deux…

« C'est pas cool, bro'… Du tout… »

Gamzee, s'il-te-plaît, je suis revenu quand même… J'arrive toujours pas à bouger, je peux pas me dégager, même pas parler.

« J'CROYAIS QU'TU D'VAIS REVENIR VITE ! »

Je retiens ma respiration maintenant. Paralysé, je peux même pas attraper les pilules dans ma poche. Oh Dieu, oh Dieu, oh Dieu. Oh merde. Dans quoi j'me suis fourré, là ?!  
Gamzee se relève. Lentement. Il regarde le sol, je crois, je suis pas sûr. Je suis coincé. Il lève les yeux vers moi, je le fixe aussi, le visage figé dans la peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Très peur.  
Et d'un coup tout se passe à une vitesse hallucinante. Je l'ai pas vue partir, mais voilà qu'il m'a giflé. Fort, très fort. Je suis couché sur le côté, par terre, je crois que je saigne du nez ; je suis complètement sonné, y a des trucs jaunes qui volent devant mes yeux. Cette fois, j'inspire profondément, l'oxygène me manque. Ses pieds viennent devant moi, il s'accroupit. J'ose même pas le regarder ; pas besoin, en plus. Il me force. Il m'empoigne les cheveux et lève ma tête vers lui – je lâche un espèce de glapissement étranglé.

« J't'attendais, moi. J'T'ATTENDAIS, T'ENTENDS FILS DE PUTE ?

Il me jette contre le mur. Je suis encore assommé, pendant quelques secondes. Mais je crois que j'aurais préféré tomber dans le coma plutôt que de constater ce qui se passe. Il m'a viré mon manteau – il sait certainement pas que tout ce dont il a besoin est dans les poches, je pense qu'il s'en soucie même plus – et il déchire mon T-shirt. Sans plus attendre, il me mord l'épaule, à sang. J'hurle en silence, juste un autre glapissement qui sort entre deux bruit de souffle ; je reprend ma respiration alors qu'il me tourne sur le ventre, tenant encore mes cheveux. Et là, ça sort. Je crie, je hurle, je pleure, tout ce que je peux. Je ne sens même plus ce qui se passe ailleurs, je ne sais plus ce qu'il fait, je continue plusieurs fois avant qu'il tonne, plus fort, il me supplie d'arrêter ça. Mais je le fais pas, je le fais pas. Je peux pas ; j'essaie même pas, je le comprends mais je peux rien faire. J'ai trop peur, j'ai trop mal, je sais plus quoi faire. Lui il sait, lui il sait. Mon bassin est secoué, je crois qu'il m'a tout arraché mes vêtements. Mais j'arrête pas. Il s'énerve, il se crispe, je sais, je sais. Mais j'arrête pas. Alors lui il sait. Il soulève ma tête. Le sol s'éloigne et se rapproche d'un coup, une fois – j'ai mal au crâne – deux fois – j'sens plus mon nez – la troisième fois c'est le trou noir. Pendant quelques minutes, je suppose. J'en sais rien, j'entends des trucs, on dirait qu'il crie encore, mais je suis comme isolé dans une bulle. Je comprends rien. Je sens plus rien, je sais plus où je suis. J'ai les yeux ouverts mais je vois que du noir, du noir partout, y a ni mur ni plafond ni sol, je vole dans une sorte de néant sombre. Sauf que devant mes yeux y a un rectangle blanc avec deux raies noires et j'ai encore assez de raison pour savoir que c'est cette salope de fenêtre, que c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai toutes ces merdes, que c'est de sa faute si j'ai peur chaque jour depuis trop longtemps. Je crois que de la voir, ça me ramène d'un coup sur Terre et que ça aurait pas dû. Ma tête atterrit brusquement sur le bois comme si je terminais une longue chute, je devais être en apnée et là je sens que j'ai les yeux qui menacent de sortir de leurs orbites et je respire comme un connard d'asthmatique. J'essaie de planter mes doigts dans le parquet mais j'y arrive pas, je cherche des points d'appuis mais j'en trouve pas. J'suis complètement à l'ouest, désorienté, je réalise rien encore. Mais vu la douleur que j'ai en bas des reins, j'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller.  
Putain, c'te fois y a une chose que je sais, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de vivre. Et ça fait mal, mal mal MAL MAL. Parce qu'encore une PUTAIN de fois j'arrive plus à faire un seul mouvement, j'me mets à paniquer comme jamais et j'le vois bouger, j'le sens au fond de moi et ça brûle ça choque c'est de la putain de lave en fusion comme si on voulait m'écarteler ou me couper en deux j'ai peur bordel. Dans quoi j'me suis fourré dans quoi, où c'est que j'suis, pourquoi j'suis là, pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, et tout ça quoi putain j'sais même plus.  
Ça brûle ça choque c'est de la putain de lave en fusion qui s'arrête pas qui s'en va qui revient qui part et qui s'ramène alors qu'en fait ça part pas ça empire juste de seconde en seconde. J'ai l'impression qu'y a un truc qui monte, comme si on jouait à un jeu vidéo de merde et qu'on gagnait des niveaux sauf qu'à chaque niveau on se ramassait un fer chauffé à blanc dans l'cul et que ça s'intensifiait toujours. J'ai peur putain, j'sais pas c'qui va m'arriver, j'arrive même plus à gueuler, et vu c'que j'ai hurlé tout à l'heure y a bien trois ou quatre voisins qui ont entendu. Sauf que ces traîtres ils viennent pas. Ils sont jamais venus parce qu'ils ont su que l'autre était un camé, qu'il était violent, et qu'c'est tous des vieux cons qui osent pas l'approcher et qui oseraient pas même s'ils le voyaient tuer leurs gosses devant leurs yeux. Ils viennent pas et tout est silencieux et j'me sens putain d'abandonné dans ma douleur, c'est là qu'je réalise qu'en fait c'est mon meilleur ami ce gars, que c'est la seule personne au monde sur qui j'ai envie de compter et que là il est en train de- oh putain non non non pourquoi pourquoi ça devait se passer comme ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui était de travers. Mes nerfs lâchent une fois de plus et je me retrouve en légume, en victime passive qui veut même plus s'en sortir parce que de toute façon c'est peine perdue. J'ai même plus mal.  
Je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré et je veux même pas le savoir. Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça et je veux pas le savoir non plus. J'le vois au bout d'un moment qui s'éloigne, il a dû se rhabiller. Il tarde, mais il retourne à sa fenêtre, sans un regard de plus vers moi. J'ai les yeux rivés sur lui et son foutu cadre, on aurait dit un tableau. Répugnant. Quoique je sais plus ce qui est répugnant, là. Si c'est lui, moi ou tout ce qui s'est passé, si c'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou ce qu'il a voulu. Peut-être tout, peut-être rien. Peut-être que j'vais crever en m'endormant là mais… ouais. J'm'endors enfin.

Quand je me réveille, je pige pas de suite. Je suis sur le canapé, je porte une grosse veste violette et je suis sous une couette. À la télé, y a un show stupide, et ça change sur une émission de musique. Je lance des regards partout autour de moi, puis je le vois. Là, adossé à un mur, en boule, la tête cachée dans ses bras. Une vive envie de gerber me prend. Ils sont ensanglantés ses bras. J'arrive pas à me contrôler alors ça sort sur le sol, en bas du canapé. Je tousse mais ma tête le supporte pas, c'est migraine direct. Enfin. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Je sais, je sais tout ce qui vient de se passer mais j'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit, à part peut-être cette boule au ventre qui donne la sensation de gerbe. J'arrête pas de regarder ses bras. En fait ça ruisselle un peu. Il s'est pas raté. Y a un couteau, plus loin, planté dans le parquet qui est plein de traces de sang, maintenant. D'un coup, je me remets à sangloter. Je sais pas trop comment, c'est venu tout seul, je me cache derrière les grandes manches de la veste. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir tourner la tête vers moi derrière ses bras. Je sais pas quelle expression il avait et j'm'en fous parce que là j'chiale encore et ça me fait chier. J'en ai marre.  
J'entends qu'il renifle. Ah bah. J'me sens déjà moins seul. Enfin non, c'est pas vrai, mais faisons comme si. Puis il marmonne un truc, j'y comprends rien, même en le voulant, ça m'énerve.

« Quoi ? »

J'ai pas réfléchi, en fait j'ai pas envie de savoir, j'ai envie de rien putain.

« 'Suis désolé. »

Il se fout de moi. Ça m'énerve. Putain il m'énerve. Putain.

« Ta gueule. »

Je vire la couette et je tente de me lever mais j'ai super mal entre les jambes, là y a tout qui me revient à la tronche et c'est pire qu'un milliard de coups de fouet au même putain d'endroit, c'est comme si tout s'effondrait sous mes pieds et je sais plus quoi faire. Je respire bruyamment, le souffle entrecoupé par des bruits bizarres à cause de la douleur, j'me sens tellement lamentable. Et l'autre qui s'est levé, j'le vois dans mon champ de vision, on dirait qu'il se frotte les bras, certainement en serrant les dents pour pas gueuler. Lui aussi, il a mal, sauf que c'est pas pareil. C'est pas pareil putain, lui il a aucune raison. Il s'est fait du mal sauf qu'il a pas conscience que ça change rien à la donne. Ou alors il le sait et il est juste con. Non. Les deux. J'en sais rien et mon dieu que je m'en fous. Je sens le canapé qui bouge à côté de moi. C'est comme s'il m'insultait. J'me sens tellement en colère à l'instant que je lui décoche une droite dans le nez. Comme ça, en plus de ses bras, c'est son nez qui se met à saigner. C'est bien, ça me donne un peu plus envie de vomir et ça sort au même endroit qu'avant, même si c'était pas grand chose et que ça m'a plutôt fait me plier de douleur. Mais l'autre prend même pas la peine de s'énerver. C'en est presque frustrant, mais je ne vais pas non plus m'en plaindre. Une fois mon estomac calmé, j'arrive à articuler quelques mots.

« Gam'… Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Je sais ce qui s'est passé, bordel, pourquoi j'pose la question. Ah. Peut-être pour savoir ce que lui, il en pense. C'est une raison que j'adopte d'office. Je suis curieux. Au besoin j'ai encore de quoi lui mettre des coups.

« J'en sais rien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Je sais plus.  
\- C'est tout c'que t'as à me dire ? »

Il me regarde. Juste comme ça. Y a rien dans ses yeux, pas de « oui », pas de « non », pas de tristesse ou d'inquiétude, c'est… vide. Putain. Je le hais. Là, dans l'instant, je le hais. Je lui défonce encore un peu plus le nez, je le frappe au ventre, il me crie d'arrêter mais j'y arrive pas. Il attend que je lui donne la réponse à ma propre question ?! Il se fait de belles illusions. Connard. CONNARD ! J'arrive pas à me stopper. Je continue. Encore. Encore. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de lui, de moi, de tout. Putain qu'est-ce que j'fous là. Un coup dans la gorge et il tousse. Quand je le vois s'étouffer avec son sang je crois que je me rends compte que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Okay, c'te fois je me calme…

« Gamzee putain, j't'ai posé une question. T'as pas entendu ?! Ou t'as vraiment rien à me dire ? Ou encore tu fais juste comme si tu t'en voulais ?  
\- J'ai déconné, Karkat, je sais, qu'il dit avec une voix étranglée. Désolé.  
\- Tu crois que c'est si facile ? »

Il baisse la tête. Bah oui, c'est toujours facile quand on est pas la victime. De toutes façons ça le serait. Je pourrais pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Parce qu'il est la dernière personne qu'il me reste. La dernière personne et qui est pas vivable. J'me sens tellement con de pas partir et aller mener une vie normale comme les autres. Ils s'en sont sortis tellement mieux. Sauf que putain, Gamzee c'est mon meilleur pote et je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. J'suis con. Sérieusement j'suis con. J'ai foiré ma vie pour un clown camé bon pour l'asile et j'suis même pas heureux. Mais bon… J'aurais certainement été rongé par la culpabilité, si j'l'avais pas fait, comme on dit… Je le suis déjà parce que je l'ai jamais aidé à s'en sortir. Et que de toutes façons ça me faisait trop peur. Je sais pas si j'ai eu raison mais ça m'a sûrement sauvé un bon bout de temps.  
Mais ça me sert à rien de me plaindre parce que je suis encore en train de pleurer, une vraie fillette. J'suis quoi, pour être aussi faible ? J'suis Karkat, le mec qui va se foutre dans les bras de son pote en espérant un peu de chaleur, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Ahah. Je suis faible. Je vaux moins que lui parce qu'il se bat, il résiste à des idées noires, lui, au moins. Pourquoi j'nous compare, ça m'sert à rien, putain… Tout c'que je veux c'est qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'on en finisse avec tout ça, on s'en fout, on s'en va demain de la maison et on va recommencer dans la rue. On s'y habituera et tout ira mieux. Je suppose. J'en suis pas sûr. Mais j'veux espérer. Je veux me dire que c'est possible. Parce que putain j'imagine mal comment on pourrait être pire.  
Au bout d'un moment je le sens qui me serre contre lui. Mes larmes redoublent, mais j'ai de quoi combler le vide que je sens, partout, autour et en moi. Ça va mieux. Ça va mieux parce que je sais qu'on est tous les deux. Et il commence à chanter en me berçant. Sa voix sonne pas. Elle est cassée et basse. Il a pleuré en silence tout ce temps parce que c'était ce que je ne faisais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait me sentir horrible. Peut-être parce que je le suis. Ça doit être ça.

« 'kat… ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'peux t'embrasser ? Comme tout à l'heure ? »

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Bah. Ça me fout encore les jetons. Mais c'est stupide. Je suis stupide. C'est fini.

« Bien sûr. Connard. »

On recommence à s'embrasser. J'apprécie pas vraiment autant que la première fois mais je me force. Parce que de toute façon y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour aller mieux et ça me donne une fois de plus l'impression d'exister, même un petit peu. On arrête un moment plus tard, quand on sent que ça devient plus con que nous. Au final, je me sens mieux. Pas physiquement, j'ai toujours une putain de douleur dans le bas du dos. Mais psychologiquement, je suis plus léger. J'ai évacué tout ça. Et je me suis résolu à rester avec lui. Coûte que coûte. Parce qu'on en a besoin, lui comme moi. Même si je dois prendre des risques de taré.  
Finalement, je me lève. Déjà, un pied dans la gerbe. Génial ; je soupire. De deux, l'autre pied dans les débris de tasse. Bordel, ça y est, j'me suis entaillé un orteil. Oh, c'est pas bien grave. J'arrête juste plus de jurer. Gamzee se lève.

« Laisse, bro'. J'vais le faire.  
\- … T'as déjà essayé de faire ça, toi ?  
\- Nan. Enfin j'en sais rien mais on s'en fout ça doit pas être aussi compliqué… »

En effet, il se débrouille comme un manche avec la serpillière mais il a fini en un bon quart d'heure. Bah. C'est déjà bien qu'il se soit bougé. Il ressemble déjà moins à un cas désespéré. Il vient même me bander le pied. Si c'est pas un gentil garçon, ça.

« T'as pas besoin de trop en faire, non plus, tu sais.  
\- Ouais mais le trop j'l'ai déjà fait… »

Raaah, et s'il se fermait sa gueule de clown, des fois ? J'en ai ras-le-cul de l'entendre se lamenter. C'est fini, tout ça, bon sang.

« Ta gueule et chante. C'est là que t'es le meilleur alors profites-en. Puis j'veux qu'on passe une dernière soirée à peu près normale dans ce foutu studio. »

Il va chercher sa guitare, son sourire est revenu. Un peu triste on dirait. Moi, j'en profite pour me fringuer. C'est pas pour dire, mais j'avais froid, juste en veste. J'suis crevé, j'en peux plus et j'ai les yeux qui brûlent, mais… C'est son heure, là.

« Tu chantes avec moi ? J'préfère quand c'est tous les deux.  
\- Rah arrête, je gâche tout. Je chante pire que c'te nana qu'on voit tous les soirs à la télé, là. Et c'est déjà pas une perle.  
\- Mais nan. J'aime bien j'te dis, c'est cool.  
\- Booon… Okay, mais compte pas sur moi pour faire des efforts. Je chante vraiment comme une merde et ça restera comme ça ! (Et ça le fait rire, ce con.)  
\- Allez Karkat, c'est juste une putain de chanson. Après j'te laisse tranquille et je chanterai tout seul tout c'que tu veux.  
\- Ouais ouais j't'ai dit. Joue. »

Il gratte les premières notes. Il se rate, il reprend et se rate encore. Moi, ça m'énerve. Il va se décider, oui ou merde ? Mais lui par contre, il s'en fout. Ça doit être l'habitude. Il reprend une dernière fois et il y arrive. Ça y est, la machine est en route. Et je peux pas me défiler parce qu'au moment de chanter, il attend que j'y aille en premier. Ahah j'ai envie de bouder. Mais je peux pas sinon il jouera pas. Merde.  
Ma voix sonne comme trente six de ses conneries de klaxons qu'on ferait sonner en même temps. C'est horrible mais je continue et il enchaîne avec moi. J'ai envie de m'arrêter pour l'écouter, mais si j'essaie, il s'arrête aussi en me jetant des regards pleins de reproches. Alors je suis contraint de continuer. Sa voix, elle est tellement mieux… Quand il prend la peine de chanter pour de vrai, elle est belle. Pas quand il pleure. Mais c'est normal, je crois. Je m'en fous, je m'égare, je sais plus les paroles et cette fois il continue. De toute façon la chanson est quasiment finie. Je repose ma tête contre le canapé, juste pour l'écouter, le regarder. Pas ses mains, pas sa guitare, juste lui. J'ai les yeux mi-clos et peu à peu je me sens partir. J'arrive plus à savoir ce qu'il enchaîne. Je dors, je l'entends toujours un peu et après plus rien. Je suis pas habitué à m'endormir aussi sereinement. Ça fait du bien.

Je ne me réveille que le lendemain matin. Je me sens toujours et étrangement aussi bien, aussi… calme. Heureux. Je sais pas. Ah, ce qui m'a réveillé, c'est juste l'autre qui s'amuse à m'embrasser le cou. Je grogne. De ma voix de mec super bien réveillé. Enfin non, justement, même si je suis bien réveillé, ma voix apprécie pas.

« Eeeh, con d'clown, laisse-moi tranquille…  
\- Ouais mais faudrait pas trop dormir, c'est le jour, là…  
\- Quel jo-… Oh, oh putain. »

Là, je me réveille – pour de vrai – en sursaut. Ah meeeerde. C'est vrai. C'est LE jour. C'est le jour où on se barre. J'ai la boule au ventre. On a pas fait nos valises. On a quasiment rien foutu. Et les mecs de la mairie arrivent à quatorze heures. Merde de merde.

« Putain ouais t'as raison… Ah, sérieux, ils sont chiants… »

Je m'étire, Gamzee aussi. Je lève les yeux vers ses bras. Rah, c'est moche. Ils sont tout rouges, tout entaillés. Quelle idée… Quant à moi, j'ai déjà moins mal, même si ça reste. Bon, ce ne seront que de mauvais souvenirs. L'autre commence à s'énerver.

« J-j'sais pas si j'en ai assez pour ce matin…  
\- Mais si t'en as assez, tu vas pas t'enfiler tout le paquet. Tu les as prises, hier ?  
\- Ouais, mais…  
\- Quoi, mais ? »

Je me précipite vers mon manteau. Aaaah la merde. Il en a pris beaucoup…

« T'es sérieux, là ?  
\- J'ai pas tout pris ! J'en ai gardé dans ma poche mais j'les ai perdues… Elles ont dû rouler je sais pas où et… Et putain mais t'es parti pour rien si j'ai déjà tout foutu en l'air, PUTAIN !  
\- Calme-toi, Gamzee, calme ! (Je viens lui prendre son visage entre mes mains. Comme ça, il me regarde.) C'est rien, on va les retrouver. De toute façon, il vaut mieux pour nous, sinon on y passe avec leurs cons d'huissiers. On a le temps et t'en as encore bien assez pour quelques jours, là. Si tu fais pas de conneries.  
\- D-Désolé… »

Je me force à pas lui dire « ta gueule ». Il a pas pris sa dose, c'est normal. Allez, on se maîtrise. Après tout, c'est tous les matins pareil. Ou presque. D'habitude c'est plutôt ses cris qui me réveillent.  
Je lui donne sa dose normale et je pousse le lit pour chercher les gélules qui sont apparemment tombées. J'ai un doute là-dessus. Sérieux, s'il a osé me mentir et qu'il a tout pris… Mais non. J'en trouve deux ou trois. Une quatrième et un peu plus dans un autre coin. Okay, cette fois il me bluffe, il s'est vraiment maîtrisé. Je les remets dans le paquet. Je vérifie qu'il n'en reste pas une seule dans la maison et je reviens le voir. Il est vraiment pas réveillé et dans quelques minutes, la dose va faire effet. Ça va être pire. Je sais plus trop à quoi m'attendre, comme j'ai vite pris en considération le fait que ça aille un peu mieux. Il m'a montré que tous mes espoirs sont vite balayés alors je préfère ne rien dire.

« Karkat…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'sais, hier, j'entendais encore les gens, là…  
\- Quels gens ?  
\- Bah les mecs là, dans ma tête. Enfin j'crois qu'ils sont dans ma tête. J'en sais rien. Ils me parlent mais je vois rien. »

Bon. J'espère juste que j'aurai pas à l'emmener se faire diagnostiquer schizophrène. De toute façon c'est sûr qu'il l'est, il a déjà trop de problèmes, alors un de plus ça ferait pas grand chose. Enfin, pour moi. Y a plus rien qui m'étonne.

« Ouais, et alors ?  
\- Quand t'étais pas là, ça arrêtait pas de répéter que j'suis qu'un connard de clown. Comme toi tu fais. »

Voilà qu'il va croire que c'est moi qui viens dans sa tête, maintenant. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

« Et alors, c'est vrai. Sauf que moi j'ai le droit de le dire. Pas tes voix, là.  
\- Bah… Elles voulaient que je crève. Elles me disaient que j'devais crever seul et qu'on s'en foutait de moi.  
\- Et t'écoutes des trucs que tu sais même pas identifier ? Idiot. Arrête d'y faire attention, pigé ?  
\- Ouais… J'suppose. »

Ça sent mauvais. J'espère qu'il saura se tenir devant les agents. Il a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je commence à croire qu'il s'est forcé à faire le mec gentil, tout à l'heure. Eh merde.

« Karkat, tu crois que j'peux aller…  
\- Prends une douche, déjà. Après t'iras à ta fenêtre. Ta douche d'abord. Et pas de connerie clownesque aujourd'hui, faudrait pas qu'on te fasse interner non plus.  
\- Ouais, ouais, d'accord. »

Il part se doucher. Je l'entends chanter depuis la chambre. Rah, qu'il est con. Je vais me rendormir si ça continue. Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, je sombre dans un demi-sommeil en étoile sur le lit pendant une trentaine de minutes. Tout ce qui me réveille, c'est quand il me saute dessus – à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Je grogne encore.

« Aaah, putain, fais pas chier, pousse-toi. … EH ! Et puis reste pas en caleçon, fous-toi des fringues ! »

Je supporte pas vraiment de le voir comme ça. Lui ça le fait rire mais j'y arrive pas encore. Pas encore. Un jour, peut-être. … Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

« A mon tour. T'as pas intérêt à venir, même toquer. Puis prépare tes affaires, fais pas de connerie dans l'appart' et après t'iras voir ta fenêtre.  
\- Eh, t'avais dit que c'était juste la douche…  
\- Ouais ben maintenant j'dis plus pareil, fais avec. Allez, grouille-toi, comme ça t'auras plus de temps pour rien faire. Et tu feras gaffe. Il pleut, aujourd'hui. »

Ah qu'il est chiant. Bref, je vais me doucher. Ah nom d'un chien, c'que l'eau chaude ça fait du bien. Je passe plus de temps à me réchauffer qu'à véritablement me laver, mais tant pis. Leur ballon va être vide et je les emmerde. Je sors, je me sèche et je m'habille. Tiens, j'ai pris une vieille chemise. Noire, ça peut toujours faire classe, à croire que je veuille absolument faire bonne impression aux mecs cet après-midi… Bah, peut-être qu'ils nous auront trouvé un foyer d'accueil, qui sait. Au pire je pourrais toujours recontacter des gens. Je suis pas sûr qu'ils accepteront de me parler, mais… tant pis. Kanaya, peut-être…  
A force de rêvasser, je suis pas sorti depuis dix minutes alors que j'étais prêt. Bon, eh bien allons-y. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et je vois le clown en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Oh, Makara, t'as fait tout ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Il me répond juste avec son pouce, pour dire oui, je suppose. Je me dirige vers la chambre, en effet, sa valise est prête et sa guitare dans sa housse. Super. Je reviens vers lui. Il a vraiment l'air mal. Le changement de routine ne va pas lui faire que du bien.

« Tu t'angoisses pour cet après-midi ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Eh, t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Ça se trouve, ils vont nous reloger. Fais-moi confiance, on trouvera. »

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, cette fois. Je vois bien qu'il veut être seul. Alors je le laisse. Je vais me prendre un déjeuner. Un café, des tartines, ce qui reste. J'allume la télé. Et ça reste comme ça jusqu'à midi et demie. Je suis recroquevillé sur un coussin devant un film vraiment très con et très triste et je me mets à avoir faim. J'attends la fin pour m'énerver contre le mec qui a juste foutu sa vie en l'air à cause d'une pute qui l'a arnaqué. Sérieux, pourquoi ils sont aussi cons, les mecs qui se croient beaux-gosses, dans ces films ?! Enfin. Mon ventre hurle à la mort et j'appelle l'autre, on sait jamais.

« Gamz', t'as faim ? »

Pas de réponse, encore. Je recommence, en gueulant, cette fois.

« Gamzee Makara, est-ce que tu as faim ?  
\- Non merci, il me répond. Il a dû pleurer. Ou il doit pleurer.  
\- Bon. Si tu veux manger, y aura des pâtes. »

Je me lève et je vais en préparer, avec des boulettes. Bon, c'est un petit repas de luxe, le dernier qu'on pourra savourer, alors je prends bien mon temps. Et c'est bon. Ouais, c'est excellent.

« Sérieusement, tu vas regretter de pas manger. »

Il s'en fout, mais qu'il s'en fout. Tant pis pour lui. Y a un autre film à la télé. C'est une journée téléfilms de merde. Bah. Ça me changera les idées, jusqu'à quatorze heures.  
Ou du moins treize heures trente. Ce téléfilm était un bon téléfilm qui m'a enlevé toute bonne humeur et qui a réussi à me remettre la pression: c'était une conne qui a perdu sa maison dans un incendie. Génial. Et elle était à la rue. Bon. De toute façon, il est l'heure de se préparer à déguerpir.

« Gamz'. C'est l'heure. Viens. »

Rien. Rien de rien, silence radio.

« Putain allez, fais pas l'con. C'est sérieux. »

Rien. J'ai peur, là.

« … Gamzee ? Tout va bien ? »

Il va me pousser à bout ? Je vais voir dans la chambre, il pourrait dormir. Personne. Bon, eh bien reste la fenêtre.

Oh.

Déjà, je remarque du sang sur le sol. En abondance, pas que des traces. Ce sont plutôt des petites flaques. Mêlées à la pluie qui tombe, c'est le déluge, dehors, et ça rentre à l'intérieur. Ma tête commence à me tourner. J'ose pas regarder la fenêtre. J'ai peur de ce que j'y trouverai.  
Le couteau est enfoncé jusqu'au manche dans le sol. Lui-même est dégoulinant. Putain j'ai peur. J'ai peur, oh mon Dieu. Oh mon dieu. J'ai cru que tout allait mieux mais non, non parce qu'hier il m'a – violé – et que ce matin il pleurait. Je croyais que ça allait mieux parce qu'il m'a réclamé mes lèvres, parce qu'il m'a réveillé doucement. Mais il l'aurait jamais fait, ça. Un Gamzee qui va bien, c'est un Gamzee qui hallucine, qui parle de miracle et qui rit pour rien. Mais il avait pas ri pour rien, il s'était forcé. Y a eu un espoir avant que je parte hier mais il s'était vite envolé. Alors quoi, quoi, j'espérais quoi ? Et là, j'espère quoi, en regardant pas ? Le voir souriant avec son maquillage de clown à la con, parlant de miracle aux passants ?! Putain de merde… Je lève les yeux.

« GAM-… »

… zee. Quel Gamzee ?  
La fenêtre est ouverte. Elle est ouverte et vide. Je m'approche jusqu'à poser mes mains sur le rebord. Rebord ensanglanté. Je baisse la tête.

Une fille hurle. Des passants accourent et hurlent. Les gamins hurlent. Et moi je me la ferme, pour une fois.  
Il est en bas, écrasé, dans une mare de sang qui arrête pas de s'agrandir.  
Ce connard s'est ouvert les veines avant de se défenestrer et tout ça dans le silence le plus total. Et moi je reste là à regarder les pompiers qui viennent, la police aussi et bientôt ça sera quoi, la presse ? Connards. Dans cinq minutes, peut-être dix, j'en sais rien, on va venir « nous » virer. Sauf qu'ils auront une bonne surprise en voyant que « nous » c'est « me » virer. J'éclate en sanglots d'un coup, violemment. Je m'appuie à la fenêtre et aux murs et je m'assois sur le rebord.  
Je reste là.  
Les maisons semblent appeler à sauter. C'est fou. C'est complètement fou comme ça peut être vrai c'qu'il disait.  
Ça frappe à la porte, ça ouvre, ça entre. Et ça reste dans le salon.

« Monsieur Vantas, Monsieur Makara ? Bonjour… Je suis votre huissier. Je vais vous demander, veuillez m'excuser… De quitter les lieux. »

Je bouge pas, mais je lui réponds.

« Si c'est entendu pour quitter les lieux, vous pourriez rendre un service à tous les prochains occupants ?  
\- Ahem… (Bien sûr, il semblait hésitant.) Quoi donc, Monsieur ?…  
\- Barricadez cette putain de fenêtre. »

 


End file.
